Unexpected Evil
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: Jake and Sherry are living the perfect life when someone takes one of them. Old foes return, friends try to save them, and people that were never thought to be seen again re-emrge. Rated T but will probaly be changed to mature later.
1. Prologue

A/N This is a story I've had rattling around in my brain for a while so here it goes.

* * *

Prologue

Sherry's phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. It was Jake Muller. She had not heard from him in about six months. She answered it as quick as possible. "Jake how have you been?" she said with a smile in her voice. "Shit you know me good as a solider of fortune can be. I was state side and was wondering if you would like to get together maybe?" he said with a little hope in his voice while keeping the cool demeanor that he had had the first time he had met her. "I would love too, where are you staying?" she asked, secretly suppressing the urge to giggle like a school girl. "Haven't figured that shit out yet just stepped off the plane here in Washington?" "I'll pick you up at the airport I'm about fifteen minutes out." She hung her phone up and sped off to the airport.

That night after going out to a nice dinner and catching the latest flick they sat on Sherry's blue couch watching Family Guy and laughing. Jake got a very serious look in his eyes and stated "Sherry Burkin I would like to kiss you." She looked at him with a slight blush in her check and a look in her eyes that was anything but innocent. "Jake Muller I have been waiting on that since that night in the cabin when you pinned me to the ground." He kissed her hard and they never even had a chance to make it to the bedroom.

The next morning they woke up in the middle of her living room floor, naked and holding one another, that was a year ago and they hadn't looked back since that day.


	2. The Abduction

Chapter 1

The Abduction

A Year Later

Jake sat in his and Sherry's living room in nothing but a pair of sleep pants waiting on his girlfriend to come home from work. He had been home for about six hours and she didn't know that he was back, he had been in Pakistan for about three months taking out B.O.W.s, so he was going to surprise her. He had cooked her a nice meal of steak, homemade mashed potatoes and fresh green beans. He heard the keys jingling in the lock and smirked to himself. As soon as she opened the door, she looked like she had had a rough day at the office. "Hey Super-girl. Long day?" he said with a half smile on his face. "Jake I wasn't expecting you back for another month I'm glad you made it home early." She said her face lighting up immediately looking at the man that she loved so much. "I have your favorite dinner cooked so why don't you set down and eat, I'll run out and pick up a tub of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough." He thought to him self as he stood up to go throw on a t-shirt and shoes "Who would of thought a hard ass mercenary would be going out at seven o clock at night to buy his kick ass secret service special agent girlfriend ice cream after a long day's of work.

He walked over to her and kissed her before he went to out the door and said "I promise after we eat this ice cream I'm going to make up three months of being away from you up in about three hours." She blushed and giggled "I can't wait baby. I love you be careful." "Love you too Super-girl, enjoy your dinner and when I get back we will take a hot shower." He walked out the front door and climbed on his black Harley and headed toward the local seven eleven.

Twenty minutes later Jake pulled up to his house and something was off, the front door was open. He pulled his Desert Eagle out from under his seat on the motorcycle, crept up to the door. He looked around and the living room and kitchen was clear, he continued on to the bathroom and bedroom, every room in the house was clear. He made his way back into the living room, and noticed the coffee table was broken and there was blood all over the white carpet. It was Sherry's. "Motherfucker" he hissed as he spotted something on the ground he kneeled and picked up the patch that was laying in the drying blood, it was Neo-Umbrella. He punched through the wall of his living room. He went to his bedroom and put on a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeved shirt and holstered up. At his back was his desert eagle, on his belt at his left side was a combat knife, and he picked up Sherry's bear commander and slung it over his back. He looked under his bed and pulled out their chest of grenades and ammo and stocked his backpack full. He went over to the dresser and broke the picture frame and grabbed the picture that Leon had taking of them at the annual party that was held for the memory of Raccoon City and put in in the pocket of his leather jacket. He was ready to roll. There was only one person that he trusted to help him find his love, an old mercenary from the states that he had not seen in four years. He wondered if the man was still lying low in Mexico.

00000xx0000000x000xxx000000x x0000x000x00x0x0x0000x0x0x00 xx0x00

Rebecca Chambers was settling in her apartment with a glass of red wine, and to watch on of her favorite movies of all time, "The Losers". She sat down and hit play on her Blu-Ray player. Jeffery Dean Morgan reminded her of him, she reached under her nightshirt and pulled his dog tags out and looked at them sadly. She wondered if the man had made it out of Raccoon City before it was nuked. She fell asleep on the couch as the movie ended. She was awakened by the sound of her front door being kicked in she jumped up and readied to fight the intruder when she was struck in the back of the head by a stun rod and passed out from the pain and shock that she received.

00000x000000x000000x000000x0 0000000x0000x00000x0000x0000 000x00

Jake was setting in his motel room in Texas, trying to figure out what Neo-Umbrella wanted from Sherry. In the morning he was headed for Mexico border. He poured over the files that he had collected apparently the night that Sherry was taking another survivor of Raccoon City was taking from her house as well Rebecca Chambers. She was a cute brown head with green eyes, the file said she was 34, and was a medical doctor for some hospital in Las Angeles and on the side she worked for the government as a scientist. Something about her looked familiar to him. She apparently had been with Chris Redfield the night that they were taking to the Spencer Mansion to be used as test subjects.

….. By his father.

At four o clock in the morning Jake decided that he needed to get some sleep because at seven he was going to cross the border and look for his old friend.


	3. The Man

Chapter 2

The Man

Jake walked in the shit hole excuse for a bar when he found the man he was looking for. The man had shoulder length salt and pepper hair. He was setting in a chair smoking a cigar drinking whiskey with a sultry brunette setting in his lap. Jake walked over to the man "Cohen." The man looked up and smiled, "Muller, have a seat I'll buy you a drink." Jake sat down and accepted his whiskey and he and the old friend talked and laughed as the brunette kissed and slithered on him. "Jake I guess you didn't track me down to this shit hole for nothing, what do you need from me." The man said as he dismissed the girl in his lap. "Billy never one to really beat around the bush. Fucking Neo-Umbrella kidnapped my girlfriend Sherry Burkin." "I know that name. she was a survivor of Raccoon City." "How do you know about Raccoon City." Jake asked with suspicion in his voice, had his mentor turned and started working for Neo-Umbrella. "I was imprisoned for something I didn't fucking do and was on my way to my death when the outbreak hit, I know all about Umbrella and about New Umbrella." Billy stated with a sadness in his voice almost a longing for something or someone there. "I have to get her back Billy." Jake said, a coldness was in his eyes as he thought about the things he would do to the people that took his girlfriend.

Jake and Billy went back to the hole in a wall motel room that Jake had rented. Jake sat down at the ramshackle table across from Billy, the yellow dim light flickered as Jake pulled the files out of his bag and laid them out on the table. Billy picked them up and started going through them, he found a file about someone else who was kidnapped the same not as his friend's girlfriend. He opened it. "Those motherfucking bastards." he cursed with hatred in his voice and rage in his eyes. "What hell is that all about Billy?" Billy looked at his friend with murder in his eyes. "Why didn't you fucking tell me that they kidnapped another person that night?" Jake looked confused and had a flame in his eye as he spoke. "Didn't think it was important when we broke in to save Sherry if the doctor was still alive we would save her to, my number one priority was getting my super-girl back." Jake spat with venom in his voice. "I'm sorry Jake. I never thought I would see her again. I figured she died in the nuke that they sent to Raccoon City." Billy said visible shaken, the man looked older than his forty two years. Jake knew that the woman had looked familiar and he realized where he had seen her at. Seven years back when Jake was just 15 years and starting out as a new solider of fortune trying to pay for his mother's medical care, a man from the states named Billy Cohen had taken him under his wing and treated him like a little brother. One night they were hiding in some woods outside of some rich political figures house that they were to assassinate the next morning. Billy removed a picture out of his shirt pocket and looked at it. He rubbed his index finger across it and then kissed it softly. He folded it back up and placed it back in his shirt pocket, but not before the boy had seen the picture. "Cohen that your girlfriend. She's hot." Jake said with an innocence in his voice that should not be there in a man that was fixing to have to kill someone. "No Jake. She's not. This woman is the reason I'm still breathing today. She's my doll face." The man said and looked like he had aged forty years in a minute. "Doll face. That makes sense now." The boy said as if some big question had finally answered. "What do ya mean that makes since now?" Billy said with an edge to his voice. "Every night before you go to sleep you say goodnight I love you doll face." Jake said as if it should be obvious. "You pay me no mind kid. Just an old used up solider working for top bidder now."

Jake snapped back to the present. "This is doll face." Jake asked as if he had not thought about this in years. "That's Rebecca Chambers, my doll face or princess if I want to piss her off." Billy said with a sad smile.

Jake went to sleep hours after his friend had went to bed. He whispered thinking that Billy was already asleep as he looked at the picture that he had grabbed of the two of them at the party "Hold on Super-girl. I'm on my way. Saved me once now I'll save you." Billy smiled a sad smile in his bed, after all those years ago, the little boy had grown into a damn good man, Jake was no longer the boy he taught to kill and hunt other men, but a man that had plans for a future with a woman he loved, and maybe just maybe by helping him he would have a chance at the love of his life as well.

0000x0000x0000x000000x000000 0x0000000x000000x00000x00000 0x0000

Sherry woke with a start on a cold metal cot, stripped of all of her clothes. She had healed her injuries in the fight the night before. She heard a whimpering in the corner of the room when she saw another woman huddled up. Sherry got up and walked toward the woman and she flinched when she neared. "Hey you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm in this same damn mess. I'm Sherry Burkin." she spoke in a hushed tone as she went to reach for the older woman. Rebecca looked up at her and winced, the light hurt her eyes, apparently they had stricken her in the head hard enough to concuss her. "Sorry, I promise I'm not a wuss or nothing, I'm Rebecca Chambers." Sherry recognized that name. "You're the girl that Chris Redfield worked with in S.T.A.R.S." "How do you know Chris?" Rebecca asked curiously. "Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy rescued me when I was a little girl. I'm William Burkin's daughter." she stated. "I remember studying the affects of the G-Virus in you. Shit." Rebecca looked scared. They two girls continued to talk amongst them selves when they heard a voice outside the door. "Ssssh. I recognize that voice." Sherry said. "Riley can you bring the Burkin girl to the lab to test and take Chambers to the medical bay. Don't want her dying before she can be of use to me." Sherry froze she realized who they were dealing with. "Jake I love you I hope you know that." She thought to her self.


	4. A Day In Hell

A/N Sooo sorry for the long update. I am in the middle of several stories right now all multi chapter so please forgive my muses they are all over the freaking place. Virtal cookie for those who figure out the bad guy. Tehe Tehe.

* * *

Chapter 3  
A Day In Hell

Sherry was strapped to a chair in a lab. Needles dug into her arms and her head. They were taking blood and running tests occasionally they would harm her to watch her heal. She had been going through countless hours of pain when the man she feared most walked in. "Sherry how are you doing dear." he asked with amusement in his voice. "I'm great when is my fucking dinner going to be here. I'm thinking steak." She spat back. The man backhanded her hard enough that she spit a mouth full of blood at him. "Such spunk. I do love a good challenge." he smiled as a spoke, a cold unwelcoming smile. "I have friends in high places and when they find you you'll be taking care of." "Your B.S.A.A friends, their dealing with things I have sat lose on in the states. Your Secret Service friend will lets just say that he is tied up for the moment. And as for your friend in Terra Save she doesn't even know your missing." There was one person he failed to mention, her boyfriend Sherry still had an ace in the hole, as long as Jake was out there she would be rescued. The man walked over to her and injected her with a purple looking serum. It stung and burned, felt like the blood in her body was going to boil. She screamed in anguish as her torturer laughed. After about thirty minutes of writhing in pain he walked over and sliced her left arm open. He watched as it bled and bled. She watched as the wound refused to close, somehow the man in front her and found a way to suppress the G-Virus. "Wonderful I have a way to suppress the viruses so that now I may create them better than before. He unchained her and a man in a gas mask came in and drug her back to her room.

Xx00x0x0x0x0x0x0xxxxxxxx0000 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000 000000

Rebecca was tied to a chair very similar to the one Sherry was in. A woman was running viruses and antidotes on her constantly and taking blood samples of the before and after. They were using her as a walking test tube. She just prayed that if she got out of this she would not mutate into the creatures that she once had to kill. A man she had not seen in a very long time walked in "How are you holding up my Rebecca?" he said in a pleased tone something had went well in his day. "Why are you doing this?" the woman pleaded. "I want a perfect world why else?" he answered. "I don't understand why choose me? I've never had a virus so I can not give you any thing other than a walking test tube." She said sadly with an undertone of fear in her voice. "I have a theory and your helping me prove it. Take her back to her chamber." the same man that took Sherry back to her room carried Rebecca back.

X0x0x0xxxx0x0x0x0x0xxxx0x00x 0x0x00x0xx0x0x0x00xxxx0x00x0 x0x00x

Jake had a man from Neo Umbrella tied to a tree in a forest of some unknown European country. He cut and sliced and diced on the man as Billy watched. "Tell me where they are keeping Sherry Burkin and Rebecca Chambers." Jake said with a growl in his voice. The agent they had looked at him and laughed. "Your going to kill me weather I tell you or not so go fuck your self." Jake took the knife in his hand and sliced off the man's left ear off. The agent screamed in pain. "I said your going to fucking tell me where they are being held and who is the mastermind behind the organization, the sooner you tell me the sooner you die.." He spat. "Go fuck yourself. You little bastard. I'll never tell you anything. This has been fun." the man spat, he bit down on a pill and seemingly died. Jake and Billy made camp in the forest they were in when all of a sudden the body of the agent they had just killed transformed into a monster. Jake and Billy easily dispatched and killed it. "Damn Neo Umbrella can't even make a suicide pill do its job." Jake said as he wiped the blood off of us combat knife.

0000x0000000000000x000000000 000000x000000000000000000000 00x0

Chris and Jill were knee deep in new kind of monsters in the middle of a little American town in Kentucky. Jill screamed "Chris to the left." Chris immediately brought the but of his assault rifle up and cracked the thing in the face knocking it to the ground. He turned and shot the monstrosity in the head four times before it quit moving. "Thanks sweetheart." Chris said in a exhausted voice. "Your welcome darling." Jill replied just as tiredly. They continued to fight their way to their others team members.

0000x000000000000000x0000000 000000000x000000000000000000 0x0000

Leon was supposed to be on a date with the one and only Ada Wong, when suddenly he found himself being knocked in the head and dragged to a warehouse outside of town. A woman with long black hair walked in. He was tied to some damn chair and his jacket and weapons had been removed and his was freezing. "What do you know about Sherry Burkin?" the woman asked trying to be very seductive. "I haven't seen her since she was twelve so nothing." Leon replied. He thought to himself "Damn women, always want something." She backhanded him and he spat blood on the ground, "We have pictures of the two of you in China, we know you saw her there." "Your crazy lady, that woman in that picture was my partner and she was not Sherry Burkin." Leon stated. The woman hit him again. Why couldn't things ever be simple why couldn't he have made the date with Ada. Hell it was the closet thing he could say to a date at least. Its always something with women. What a day in hell.

Xxxx00x0x0x0x0x0x00000000000 00xx0000000000000000000xxxxx xxxxxx


	5. Contacts

A/N: Sorry for the long updates. Hope you enjoy this addition. I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 4

Contacts

Jake and Billy woke before the sun had come up. Jake knew he needed to contact Leon and the others, but he didn't know how, he had left his old cell phone at his house after destroying the sim card so nothing could be traced. He wondered if he could just call the White house and ask for Leon, and the BSSA for Chris and Jill. "Hey Billy you know how to get a hold of a secret service man." Jake asked sarcastically. "Depends on which on you want. I have a few contacts." Billy said looking up from the cup of coffee that he had made on the camp fire. "Leon S. Kennedy." Jake stated. "I don't know him personally but I know someone that does. Do a few jobs for her every now and then. I'll try to reach her." Billy said. He went to the payphone outside of the motel they were staying at and dialed the familiar number. "What could you possibly want Cohen?" A bored voice answered. "I need you to get this number to Leon S. Kenndy and have him call Muller." Billy answered roughly. He knew asking this woman for anything would cost him, but the woman he loved was in danger and one of his closest friend's girlfriend as well.

Billy and Jake waited thirty minutes outside of the payphone when it finally rang. "Leon." Jake said as he picked up the phone. "What's wrong Jake? Claire and I have been trying to get a hold of you and Sherry for a couple of weeks now." Leon said sounding relieved. "New Umbrella took Sherry and another Raccoon City survivor, Rebecca Chambers. We don't know where they are but we need help Leon." Jake sounded desperate as he talked to a man he now called friend. "What's your coordinates and I will be there with back up ASAP." He said as his voice went from relief to angry at all at once. Jake told him where they were staying and Leon told him that he could except him with the next twelve hours along with Jill and Chris.

XX000X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XXX0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X 

Chris and Jill were at the office when Chris' beeper went off, he looked down and it was from Leon and it said 911. "Jill, Leon just paged me with a 911." Chris said with concern as he pulled his cell phone out and called Leon. "Leon, I just got your page what's wrong?" Chris said. "I just got a call from Jake Muller, Sherry has been taking by Neo-Umbrella along with Rebecca Chambers. They have asked us to meet them. I'm fixing to call Claire." Leon responded. "No don't call her until we have to. I don't want her anywhere near Umbrella unless she has to be." Chris quickly hung up the phone. "Jill grab your gear were headed somewhere in Mexico to meet Jake." "Why?" "Apparently it was not a vacation as we were lead to believe but an actual kidnapping. NU has Sherry." Chris said grabbing his gear as well. "Oh my God." Jill exclaimed.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X000X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00 X

Jake waited patiently at the landing pad that he was supposed to meet Leon, Chris and Jill at. All of a sudden he saw the airplane approaching. It landed and Leon was the first off of the plane. He walked over to Jake and shook his hand and pulled him into a brother's hug. Chris and Jill followed soon after. Jake was happy to see them all these were people that had been good to him and didn't care who his family was. Chris shook his hand and Jill hugged him. "Hey we will get these bastards." Leon promised. "I havea friend working with me please don't arrest him, he's kind of wanted for a murder that he didn't comite Billy Cohen." Chris vaguely remembered that Rebecka had said he died saving her life, and she always wore dog tags around her neck, said he was good man. "Rebecka said he died, in Raccoon City?" Jill said confused. "She helped me fake my death." The older man said as he walked over to the large group. "I'm Billy. I'm helping Jake and I want to see my doll face again." They accpeted it, Leon had down some digging, he was branded a war crimal for not killing innocent people, and taking out his squad that was. They would rescue Sherry and Rebecka.


End file.
